Love and Love
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Ichimatsu se encargara de probar la resistencia de sus hermanos, trayendo consigo consecuencias muy interesantes. KaraIchiOso.
1. Karamatsu

**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** **K** ara **I** chi **O** so **(K** ara **I** chi x **O** so **I** chi **)  
**

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Candy-nyu)

\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Karamatsu.

 ** _o_** _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **Love and Love**

Ahí estaba como siempre contemplando mi hermosa apariencia a traves del espejo. No entendía como aun no conseguía una novia. Con mi apariencia las chicas deberían estar cayendo a mis pies, ¿no?. Mírenme. Si por mas que trato de encontrar una imperfección en este bello rostro, la perfección era lo único que llegaba a mi.

Seguramente todas eran muy tímidas, y les daba pena demostrar su amor puro. ¿Temerían acaso que pudiesen ser traicionadas? ¿No saben acaso que yo jamás engañaría a mi pareja? Primero muerto, antes de hacer llorar a alguna de mis Karamatsu girls.

¿Debería hacérselos saber de alguna manera?. Pero si era así, ¿como podría hacerlo?

Que disyuntiva. ¿Porque hasta para eso debo causar dolor? ¿Porque mi encanto debe causarle sufrimiento a las demás personas?

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensares, en esta tormenta de meditaciones que oscurecían mi alma, hasta este momento. Podía ver a traves de mi espejo la figura de mi hermano pequeño Ichimatsu, el cual desde la esquina de la habitación me observaba con detenimiento, sin despegar su mirada un segundo de mi persona.

¿Sera que querrá algo? ¿Porque de pronto mis nervios comenzaban a florecer como un flor entrando a la primavera? Él siempre era tan extraño, pero aun así no había un minuto del día en que no deseaba su atención. Y ahora que parecía tenerla sin siquiera intentarlo, ¿me estaba poniendo de nervios?

¿Porque siempre era lo mismo con él?

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace días que mi ser sentía una extraña emoción, y en cada instante en que eso pasaba, mis ojos se encontraban segundos después con los de mi hermanito, el mismo que seguía sin despegar su atención de mi, provocando que tragase saliva ansioso. Fue en ese momento en que me percate del alrededor, de la soledad que nos rodeaba. ¿Donde se habían ido los demás?

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar sin darme cuenta, mucho más al percatarme como de pronto se ponía de pie, instalándose sin darme cuenta frente a mi persona, a una distancia bastante prudente, no muy lejos ni muy cerca.

Un momento. ¿Porque estaba cogiendo la crema de Todomatsu? ¡¿Que hacía sacándose su remera?!

No era como si lo hubiese visto sin esta antes, pero algo en mi interior me decía que esta vez era diferente, mis insostenibles nervios me lo indicaban. Algo no estaba bien, todo mi cuerpo me lo indicaba a gritos.

Su mirada, sus expresiones se tornaron provocadoras, como si estuviera invitándome a algo mientras rociaba una gran cantidad de esa sustancia blanquecina en una de sus manos. ¿Sería acaso que estuviese soñando? ¿Que en un punto de mis profundos pensares sobre mis Karamatsu girls, haya caído en brazos de Morfeo?

Si. Se que podría considerarse enfermizo que tuviese ese tipo de sueños con alguien de mi propia familia, pero había aprendido a no luchar más contra mi subconsciente, contra mis más profundos deseos. Y es que no estaba mal que los guardase solamente para mi, ¿o si?. No era como si fuese a lanzarme sobre mi pequeño hermano desbordando mis más oscuras pasiones.

Sus repentinas acciones volvieron a desequilibrarme, a incitarme a posar mi atención en su persona. ¡¿Que estaba haciendo ahora?! Una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a rodar por mi cien hasta mi cuello, perdiéndose en la camiseta sin mangas que portaba. Es que no podía sentirme más excitado, sin poder creer aun lo que mis ojos visualizaban.

¿Que clase de sueño era este? ¿Acaso así de sensual era Ichimatsu en estos? Y es que el verlo esparcirse aquella crema por su pecho, por sus tetillas, solo lograba que apretase con fuerza mis manos en un intento por contenerme, por hacerme de alguna manera daño para ver si esta era una ilusión .

¿Que sucede Cacamatsu? ─ Su ronca voz logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones, volviendo mi vista a sus ojos, apreciando en estos la clara diversión que emanaba de todo su ser. ¿Es que lo estaba haciendo a propósito?. Estaba sorprendido, estupefacto. ─ ¿Quieres un...poco?

¿Eh? ¿A que se refería exactamente? ¿Un poco de loción, o quizás un poco de...?

¿Que estaba haciendo, mirando su cuerpo una vez más? ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Era obvio que se refiere a la crema de nuestro hermano, no había manera de ser que él...

¿Que sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ─ ¿What? ¿Que deseaba decir...? ¿Porque sus vocablos solo me traían su imagen una y otra vez? Él era como uno, ¿no? . ¿Sus palabras traían doble sentido, o eran mis oscuros anhelos los que volvían a manifestarse? ─ ¡Deja de poner esa cara de idiota!

No. Esto no era un sueño. En estos momentos mi pequeño hermano era más sutil, tan deseoso de mis toques, tan lindo y adorable. Solo el verdadero Ichimatsu me amenazaría o insultaría como ahora. Pero si esto no era una ilusión, eso quería decir...

¡¿Who are you?! ─ Exclamé dramáticamente ─ ¡¿Y que hiciste con mi brother?! ─ Un golpe en mi cabeza me volvió en si, notando su molestia dibujada en todo su ser, en como alzaba su puño mientras me decía que era un estúpido. Estaba claro. Si no era en impostor o un sueño, seguramente entre a una realidad alterna.

¿Quieres ponerme crema tu también, o no. Idiota? ─ Estupefacto. Así estaba en estos instantes. Mudo de la impresión, de notar como extendía aquel objeto hacia mi persona. Si era un universo alterno, si nada de esto era posible en mi realidad (en la cual Ichimatsu estaría golpeándome una y otra vez antes de pedirme algo como eso), ¿Debería aprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad? O si...¿Era una trampa? ─ ...¿O quizás debería persuadirte más?

Imposible. Estaba que me pellizcaba para comprobar si salia de este universo alterno, pero los movimientos de Ichimatsu una vez más me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, provocando que mi garganta se secara de pronto al notar como sus pantalones y ropa interior salían de su cuerpo.

Esto estaba mal. Este calor que comenzaba a emerger por mis poros, el sudor en mis manos por desear esparcir esa crema en su blanca piel, las ganas de que mis dedos ocupasen esa loción para prepararlo y así recibiese esta excitaron que cada vez iba en aumento. ¡Me estaba volviendo crazy!

Arrebátale la botella, aplícasela tú ─ Decía una voz en mi mente consecutivamente. ─ Observa como te mira mientras se la esparcirse, te esta tentando. ─ Continuaba repitiéndome mientras no despegaba mis ojos de su figura, de sus lentos movimientos. No deseaba siquiera dar un pestañeo, para así no perderme instante alguno. ─ ¿Que esperas? Están solos en casa, nadie los interrumpirá...

Era la imagen mas caliente que había visto en mi vida, y ya no podía contenerme por más tiempo, mucho menos cuando sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar su sexo aún sin despegar la atención de mi persona.

Si en algún momento pensé en irme al infierno, seguramente ahora seria la más clara razón de ello.

Había estado tentándome. Él deseaba volverme así de demente, anhelando con todas mis fuerzas el que fuésemos uno, que nuestras almas se conectasen de una manera más allá de la hermandad. Pude darme cuenta de ello al verle sonreír divertido cuando le arrebate la loción, cuando me situé sobre su silueta pero sin cargar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Ya era hora Mierdamatsu, te tardaste. ─ No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. ¿Era cierto entonces que deseaba que esto ocurriese?. ─ ¿Que estas esperando? Se que deseas metérmelo, puedo verlo a través de tus pantalones. ─ Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se dirigieron a donde tenía posada su mirada, a mi sexo, notando así el deseo por hacerle mío. Más aun dudaba a pesar de encontrarnos ya en esta posición tan comprometedora.

...I-Ichimatsu tú... ─ No podía. Esto no estaba bien. No debería desear a mi hermano. Era mi propia sangre. Ambos eramos hombres además. Más la calidez de un roce en mi entrepierna me sacó de mis cavilaciones, invitándome a posar una vez más mi completa atención en quien yacía bajo mi ser, encontrándome con una expresión difícil de descifrar. ─ ...N-Nhg...¿Q - Que estas...haciendo...?

No debía. Se sentía tan bien su toque, el calor del pecado. Si seguía así no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo mas. Y temía. No por mi, sino por quien no dejaba de masturbarme sobre mis ropas, robándome unos cuantos gruñidos. No deseaba corromperlo con este deseo oscuro, con esta pasión enfermiza.

Tu pene esta completamente erecto, ¿y aun así dudas? ─ Era verdad, todo. Me encontraba completamente excitado, pero mis miedos estaban más presentes que nunca. ¿Estaba bien si caía en la tentación, si lo arrastraba conmigo al infierno? ─ Deja de pensar. Yo deseo tanto sentirte, Karamatsu-niisan...

El calor estalló dentro de mi al escucharle, al notar la timidez que se posaba en su ser al llamarme de esa manera. Había sido tan dulce, tan necesitado, que mande al diablo todo. Le demostraría mi amor, todo lo que sentía desde hace varios años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tarde en quedar en sus mismas condiciones, completamente desnudo, desbordado en sensaciones al percibir el roce de nuestras pieles, como nuestras transpiraciones se mezclaban a medida que pasaban los minutos. Cada toque, cada beso provocaba que mi mente se nublase por completo, que quisiese tomarle por completo y no soltarle nunca más.

Era tan delicioso escuchar sus gemidos cuando mis dedos recorrían cada centímetro de su blanca piel, como se retorcía cuando de pronto la calidez de mi mano envolvía su erección, para luego acariciarle muy lentamente, como si fuera una tortura.

¿Porque tardas? ¿N-No ves lo mucho que deseo que seamos uno? ─ Mis ojos no tardaron en mostrar la sorpresa que causaron sus palabras, así como tampoco tardo en hacer aparición el fuerte palpitar en mi corazón. El calor cada vez era más intenso tras lo escuchado, en especial en la parte inferior de mi ser.

Sentía que explotaría de felicidad en cualquier segundo. Por eso mismo quise cumplir lo más rápido posible su petición. Imposible no hacerlo cuando sus vocablos habían sonado tan necesitados, tan ansiosos de mi.

Solo espera un poco más mi pequeño Karamatsu boy ─ Murmure a centímetros de su rostro, de sus labios. De verdad deseaba hacerlo mío prontamente, pero si no lo preparaba podía lastimarle, y toda mi persona solo anhelaba darle amor, no sufrimiento. ─ Déjame prepararte para que me recibas por completo.

No di tiempo de respuesta, no cuando mis manos comenzaban a hacer su magia. Una seguía en su tarea por estimularle, mientras que la otra se adentraba de a poco en su pequeño orificio, aquel por el cual pronto estaríamos unidos como amantes.

Me fascinaba escucharle gemir mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sus expresiones reflejaban el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo, lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con mis toques, con la intrusión de mis dedos. God. Era todo un placer oírle pedir más, que me necesitaba, que me quería.

Pero aún era muy pronto para degustarle por completo. Fue por eso que mi boca comenzó el recorrido de sus labios, bajando por su clavícula, deleitándome con el sabor de sus tetillas, como gemía con más intensidad al jugar con mi lengua en ellas. Era maravilloso notar como arqueaba su espalda en búsqueda de más, incitándome a beber más de su néctar.

Imposible no anhelar más, probar por completo el sabor de su cuerpo.

Mi exploración no tardo en llevarme al manjar entre sus piernas, a saborear su esencia directamente, a provocar que su cuerpo se retorciese de placer, de deseo con cada roce de mi lengua cuando lo devoraba enteramente, disfrutando de los deliciosos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. Quería más, necesitaba conocer, grabar en mi memoria todas esas expresiones que suele esconder tras esa mascara de frialdad.

Pronto su ser estallo en mil pedazos bajo mi mirada, todo mientras terminaba de saborear, de deleitarme con su semilla, gozando con la imagen que me brindaba perdido aún en su orgasmo, aquel que yo le había brindado.

Lo amaba.

Esto aún no se acaba Brother... ─ Murmure cerca de su oído mientras mi cuerpo volvía a posarse sobre el suyo. Estaba listo para el siguiente paso, para que fuésemos por fin uno. De hecho, mi sexo dolía a este punto exigiendo atención, como si pidiese hundirse en el lugar al cual pertenecía.

Todo estaba listo. Cumpliría mi mayor sueño húmedo. Mi carne ardía en su entrada. Tuve que aguantar las ganas por entrar de una sola estocada, ya que no deseaba dañarle. Podía percibir el calor que radiaba de mi ser, apreciando aún desde mi posición la mirada deseosa de mi Karamatsu Boy, esperando impaciente por el ultimo movimiento, aquel que nos llevaría directamente a arder en las llamas del infierno.

No se en que minuto deje de respirar, al punto que el palpitar fuerte de mi corazón llegase solamente a mis oídos. Era todo tan maravilloso, tan...

...irreal.

¡Quítame de encima de una vez Mierdamatsu! ─ De pronto algo dio directamente en mi rostro, causando que mi atención se posase en quien ahora estaba parado frente a mi, observándome con una mirada difícil de descifrar, o mejor dicho, me negaba a creer que su rostro tuviese dibujada una sonrisa llena de diversión. No entendía que estaba pasando, porque mis ropas estaban aun puestas, cuando hace unos segundos no era así. ¿Acaso...? ─ Tsk. ¿Creíste acaso que estaría esperando todo el día a que te decidieras?

¿A que se refería? Si nosotros estábamos a punto de...

Mira lo caliente que estas por cogerme, y aún así sigues dudando en hacerlo. ─ Mis ojos se dirigieron al punto donde yacía su mirada, apreciando el bulto entre mis ropas. Solo pude bajar el rostro meditando sobre lo ocurrido, percatándome de la realidad, de que todo no había sido más que un sueño.

...Así que no fue más que una ilusión... ─ Murmure por bajo mientras apretaba los puños. Imposible no sonreír con pesar ante mi estupidez. Era tan obvio. Había sido otro de mis sueños, esos donde Ichimatsu era dócil, deseoso de mi toque. ─ ...Que idiota soy...

Hmph. En eso estamos de acuerdo. ─ Mi mirada volvía a centrarse en mi hermano menor, el cual había comenzado a coger sus prendas para luego detenerse. Sus ojos volvían a posarse en mi devastado ser. ─ ...La próxima vez no dudes, lléname de tu semen hasta cansarte.

El calor subió a mi rostro de golpe ante sus vocablos. Ni siquiera logre reaccionar ante su partida tras lo dicho. No podía creer aún que Ichimatsu tuviese ese tipo de vocabulario, pero inclusive con ese pensamiento en mente, fue imposible no sonreír por bajo ante una posible próxima vez.

Estaba claro que no desperdiciaría una próxima vez, que haría mi anhelo realidad. Porque ya me había hartado de los sueños húmedos, de masturbarme mientras le observaba dormir plácidamente junto a mi.

...Ya veras Ichimatsu ─ Dije con una sonrisa decidida mientras me ponía de pie. Estaba seguro. ─ You're gonna be mine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in **C** hapter **1** :-

 _ **Notas Dark:** Hola mis queridos lectores. Siento tardar en sacar mis fics de Osomatsu-san, inclusive las continuaciones de algunos de estos, pero mi computadora sufrió un pequeño percance en el cambio de casa, y ahora debo escribir desde mi laptop, el cual tiene el sistema operativo Ubuntu, el que no me deja bajar el word. Así que traten de ignorar las faltas de ortografía por un tiempo por favor, ya que tratare de corregirlas lo mejor posible una vez mi pc este reparada. También les aviso que mi otro fic "La Monja y el Demonio" estará detenido hasta tener mi computadora de vuelta, ya que todas las ideas para ese fic estaban ahí. Lo siento._

 _Bueno. Sin mas que decir, nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo de este mini fic, el cual traerá **O** so **I** chi._

Besos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


	2. Osomatsu

**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Parejas:** **K** ara **I** chi **O** so ( **K** ara **I** chi x **O** so **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Candy-nyu)

\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

 _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **Love and Love**

No puedo tener más mala suerte. Al parecer últimamente una nube negra a estado sobre mi persona. No he ganado en los caballos, para que decir en el pachinko, por lo que no he logrado hacerme de nada de dinero, y con eso ya se puede dar por sentado que Totoko-chan ni siquiera me dará la oportunidad de invitarle a salir.

Era la enecima vez que suspiraba por tales acontecimientos mientras caminaba rumbo a casa. Iba a ser otra tarde aburrida mirando alguna revista porno, o al tal vez algún cómic que ya he leído por millonésima vez.

Así nunca dejaras de ser virgen, Osomatsu... ─ Me dije a mi mismo tras abrir la puerta de casa, encontrándome con un gran silencio. ─ ...¿Estoy solo? ─ Consulte con pesar ─ ...Aburrido...

Aceptando mi condenada tarde de soledad y monotonía emprendí el rumbo a la habitación que compartía con mis hermanos, deteniéndome justo al llegar a esta, al escuchar unos extraños sonidos en su interior.

¿Acaso esos eran gemidos?

Agudizando mi oído pude cerciorarme de que así era, que alguien parecía estar disfrutando ahí dentro. No podía creer que así fuera, que alguno de mis hermanos estuviera perdiendo la virginidad antes que yo. ¡Eso era imperdonable!

Con energía me dispuse a abrir la puerta del dormitorio mientras gritaba que se detuviesen, que si iban a contar dinero, que no lo hicieran delante de los pobres. Más la soledad de la habitación era la única que me recibía. O eso pensaba, hasta que vi a uno de mis hermanos sentado frente al televisor, del cual seguían escuchándose tales ruidos.

¿E-Eh? ─ Estupefacto mi mirada no se despegaba de la persona que estaba en frente mío, la cual me observaba en silencio, muy extraño por cierto. Algo en el aire me causaba cierta incomodidad. Aún así me dispuse a hablar. ─ ¿Viendo una porno solo Ichimatsu?

Con una tranquilidad increíble volvió su vista hacía la película que no se detenía, provocando que yo me centrara en ella también, notando una particularidad. ¡En ella habían dos hombres solamente!. Sin siquiera pensarlo mis ojos volvían a mi hermanito, impactado.

...E-Esto...no sabía que tenías esos gustos, Ichimatsu ─ Intrigado al escucharle hablar me situé a su lado. He de decir que esa incomodidad seguía impresa en mi persona.

¿Porque? ¿Te incomodaría si así fuera? ─ ¿Que si me incomodaría? La verdad no era como si hubiera pensado alguna vez en ello. Pero ahora que lo meditaba...

Para nada. A decir verdad... ─ Mi atención volvía a esa porno gay, apreciando las miradas de gozo que habían en ambos chicos. ─ ...no, no me incomodaría. ─ No estaba mintiendo. Una vez lo dije, yo los aceptaba tal como eran, no importa nada. ─ De hecho, ellos parecen disfrutarlo, ¿no?

No pude evitar reír ante mis vocablos, algo nervioso. Lo que si me incomodaba un poco era el ver esto con alguien de tu familia. Creo que ahora entendía un poco a Choromatsu con el tema de pillarlo mientras se masturbaba. Es algo...extraño.

Pero...¿Era solamente por eso?

¿Tendrías sexo con otro hombre, Osomatsu-niisan? ─ Falto poco para muriese aquí mismo ante tal interrogante. Venga. Que debe ser muy impresionante morirse ahogado con su propia saliva, pero aún no podía recuperar del todo el aliento, la impresión más que nada.

Maldición. ¿Porque de pronto un calor comenzaba a subir a mis pómulos?. Solamente atine a reír ante mis nervios, intentando despistar un poco mi estado, aunque dudaba a estas alturas que funcionase.

¿Aun esperaba mi respuesta? Mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, apreciando como toda su atención parecía estar puesta en mi, en lo que pudiese decirle. ¿Porque simplemente no podía responder como lo haría comúnmente?

...Supongo que no importaría... ─ Aun con estas extrañas emociones respondí tras unos segundos más de silencio incomodo. Fue imposible seguir manteniendo su mirada, por lo que volví mi vista a esa película, la cual aún seguía en plena acción (si saben a lo que me refiero). Primera vez que deseaba que una escena de sexo acabase pronto. Seguramente debe haber algo mal conmigo en este momento. Fue en eso que me percate de las posiciones de los chicos, lo cual era bastante importante para mi. Por lo que continué con mis palabras mientras rascaba mi nariz como siempre. ─ ...Pero solo si yo soy el que lo pone. Hehehe no me veo en el lugar de la chica.

Termine más inquieto que antes. ¿Que mierda pasaba conmigo?. ¿Porque Ichimatsu parecía tan intrigado en esto?. Su mirada, el ambiente con esos gemidos que no cesaban estaban logrando que mis manos comenzasen a picar mientras el calor comenzaba a emanar por mis poros.

¿Era idea mía, o la habitación se estaba poniendo cada vez más calurosa?

Fue en eso que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de buscar alguno de mis comic's para leerlos, para desconectarme un poco de este extraño ambiente, antes de que hiciese algo que no estaba permitido.

Si. También puedo tener un poco de conciencia. Pocas veces, pero ahí estaba.

Pero en el instante en que iba a decirlo, en que iba a ponerme de pie, la voz de mi hermano menor me trajo de vuelta a este lugar, a este sitio donde el aire parecía escasear cada vez más en mis pulmones.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Que quería decir con que "a él no le importaría estar en el lugar de la chica"?

Tuve que tragar fuerte la saliva que había estado acumulándose en mi boca, más cuando de pronto su atención volvía de la película hacía mi persona, sonriéndome con clara malicia. ¿Acaso él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo...?

¡Al diablo con contenerse!

Ya no estaba la poca sensatez que hay en mi ser en estos casos, no cuando este gatito parecía estar pidiendo a gritos que lo cogiera.

Fue así como de un segundo a otro me encontraba sobre su persona, con mis labios a centímetros de los suyos, sonriendo tal cual el seguía haciéndolo.

¿Quieres que tu onissan meta su polla por tu lindo trasero, Ichimatsu-kun? ─ No importaba realmente lo que me dijese. No era una interrogante retórica después de todo, no cuando a estado tentándome desde que entre con esas preguntas, con ese tono y mirada tan llena de deseo.

Hmph. ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa, la cual estaba comenzando a excitarme más de la cuenta. ─ ¿Estas esperando una carta de invitación, niisan?

Sus vocablos fueron suficiente para terminar de apagar la poca cordura que me gastaba, estrellando de una vez mis labios con los suyos mientras mis manos se dirigían con necesidad a su cuerpo, recorriendo sin piedad cada parte de su ser, recibiendo como recompensa uno que otro gemido al notar como mis dedos alcanzaban su cremosa piel tras colar las manos bajo sus ropas.

Era suave al tacto. Pero lo que más estaba encendiéndome era sus ojos, sus reacciones cuando mis dedos alcanzaban una de sus tetillas. Maldición. Me estaba doliendo de lo duro que me estaba poniendo.

¿Te quitas tu la ropa, o te la arrebato a la fuerza? ─ Le susurre sobre los labios de manera ronca debido a lo que estaba causando en mi interior, en una parte especifica de mi cuerpo en especial. Era delicioso su actitud, como me retaba con su sola mirada. ─ No me tientes gatito.

Tras verle sonreír una vez más, se separo lo suficiente para comenzar a desnudarse. Pero maldición que tardaba. Sin contar que no estaba despegando su vista de la mía en ningún momento, como si estuviese haciéndolo a propósito. Era cruel. Le gustaba impacientarme, ver mis reacciones ante su tardanza. Inclusive me atrevería a decir que miraba la parte baja de mi cuerpo, notando mi ansiedad por poseerle, y con tal imagen más se demoraba en sacar las pocas prendas que cargaba a cuestas.

¡Era suficiente!

De manera brusca debido a la necesidad de calmar mi calor, termine arrancando nuestras ropas, importándome poco su sonrisa ante mi actitud, ante las ganas de hacerle mío de prisa. Mucho menos cuando por fin lo tenía bajo mi cuerpo, completamente a mi merced. Imposible no sonreír con cierta malicia ante lo que pensaba hacer. Por fin podría saciar estos deseos.

¿Y que mejor con quien anhelaba en secreto?

Siempre me había llamado la atención Ichimatsu, su actitud contra el mundo, pero sobre todo lo masoquista que puede ser. Estaba seguro que le gustaba rudo, y ¿quien mejor que yo en eso?. Era como si hubiese sido hecho para mi a pesar de ser hermanos. Me encantaba, y estaba seguro que me gustará cogerlo hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Tras lamer sus labios, mis palabras cayeron sobre su aliento, aquel que me mostraba lo necesitado que estaba por sentirme.

Atente a las consecuencias por haberme provocado... ─ Ahí estaba una vez más esa sonrisa llena de oscura diversión, como si hubiese planeado este momento. ─ ...No esperes que sea suave, gatito masoquista.

Fue así como sin ningún cuidado le gire ya completamente a mi merced, recibiendo como recompensa un quejido compungido, el cual reflejaba cierto disfrute ante el dolor. Y aquello lo indico mucho más cuando mis dedos recorrieron la piel de su espalda, deleitándome con la tensión que provocaban, hasta aquel delicioso agujerito que pronto seria completamente mío.

Listo o no...─ Un gemido escapo de sus labios tras ingresar uno de aquellos intrusos en su interior, causando que mis ojos mostraran la satisfacción de verle en ese estado con un simple dedo, con el simple hecho de meterlo lentamente solamente para volverle a sacar. Demonios. Si que podría acostumbrarme a esas expresiones. Las mismas que me regalaba con mayor intensidad al ingresar otro, dilatando con estos mucho más la entrada que pronto me recibiría. Estaba tan encantado con sus gemidos, con la tensión en su ser, que tuve que recompensarlo con pequeñas lamidas en sus omóplatos, con pequeños piquitos mientras le consultaba si le gustaba, que ese sentir no seria nada comparado con lo que pronto vendría.

Pero no podía esperar que le preparase por completo, ¿no?. No cuando sabía de ante mano que le gustaba rudo.

Por eso mismo luego de consentirle un poco con simples caricias mientras mis dedos hacían la magia, no pude evitar sonreír por bajo al dejar de estimularle, ya que un gemido de insatisfacción salio de sus labios mientras desviaba la mirada seguramente avergonzado. Era tan apretable, tan delicioso.

No tienes porque impacientarte. ─ Le murmure desde su espalda tras acomodarme mejor, cogiendo con una de mis manos mi necesitado miembro, el cual pedía urgentemente ser atendido, que fuese recibido por su calor. ─ ...Pronto ambos nos sentiremos completos.

Maldición. Parte de mi quería seguir con la temática de rudeza, pero por otro lado no quería dañarle. Ni yo mismo lograba entenderme a este punto, entre la neblina del placer de ir ingresando lentamente en él. Pero a pesar de esos pensamientos tan contradictorios, sentía que no podría contenerme más, que terminaría desechando mis ganas de protegerlo de cierta manera. En mis pensares en estos momentos solo estaba la idea de hundirme rápidamente, en dejarme llevar por esto que sentía.

Y así fue como el gemido que escapo de mis labios tras saborearle por completo, fue opacado por un agudo quejido de parte del gatito, el cual de la impresión y dolor había sacado hasta sus orejas, las mismas que próximamente mordería solo por goce.

Se sentía magnifico. Su interior apretando mi pene. La presión era tanta, que llegaba a pensar a este punto que si me moviese, me vendría enseguida, cosa que no deseaba por nada del mundo. Aún anhelaba mucho mas de esta persona, y teníamos toda la tarde para ello.

Mis ojos nublados por el placer se dirigieron al punto, ese que nos unía en un solo ser, calentándome aún más en extremo al apreciar como mi pene salia lentamente, mientras en la habitación volvía a escucharse nuestros gemidos ante mi movimiento. Era espectacular la vista, lo delicioso que se sentía en su pequeño orificio, como apretaba toda mi longitud con cada embestida.

A este punto solo los sonidos de nuestros gemidos era lo único que se lograba escuchar en esta alcoba. Eso junto con el delicioso golpeteo de mi pelvis contra sus nalgas.

Estaba embelesado con todo lo que estaba pasando, en especial con las expresiones de este minino. ¿Que tan sumiso podía verse? Me consultaba mientras lo observaba desde arriba, perdido en sus dilatadas pupilas tras girarle y entrar desde esa posición, en las pequeñas gotas saladas de placer que emanaban de ellas. Jamás había visto a Ichimatsu de esa manera, y sin duda deseaba seguir apreciando aquellas muestras de placer muchas veces más.

Me gusta verte de esa manera, tan necesitado de más... ─ Murmure cerca de su rostro tras acercarme a robarle un beso. Por supuesto que el beso había sido entrecortado por los incontrolables golpeteos a su próstata, disfrutando mucho más de sus paredes apretándome el miembro. ─ D-Demonios hermanito, te s-sientes tan bien...

C- Cállate i-idiota...m-matsu ─ Imposible no sonreír ante su ofensa, la cual siempre soltaba cuando se sentía avergonzado. Dios. Era tan adorable.

Más cuando me disponía a buscar sus deliciosos labios una vez más, la imagen bajo mi ser desapareció por completo, causando que mirase extrañado a mi alrededor mientras preguntaba en voz alta que diablos pasaba. ¿Que había ocurrido con mi jadeante hermanito bajo mi cuerpo? ¿Porque mis ropas estaban puestas, mientras una creciente erección emergía entre ellas?

¿I-Ichimatsu...? ─ Mis ojos buscaron a esa persona anhelada, encontrándole aún sentado en el mismo lugar que cuando llegue, sorprendiéndome por la sonrisa que llevaba. ¿Todo había sido un sueño húmedo?. Increíble. Había sido tan real, tanto que dolía, específicamente abajo. Eso no podía ser, necesitaba hacer realidad aquella ilusión ahora mismo. Pero cuando me disponía a acercarme, me sorprendió al verle ponerse de pie, dirigirse a la puerta por donde yo había accedido.

¡¿En verdad pensaba dejarme en estas condiciones?!

Parece que la próxima vez si deberé enviarte la carta de invitación, Calientematsu ─ No pude salir del estado de estupefacción, aun cuando se marcho del lugar mientras reía por bajo.

Se había atrevido a dejarme con una erección, una que él había causado. ¿Que tan cruel podía ser?

Imposible no sonreír con malicia ante el ultimo pensamiento. Después de todo él no era el único que podía actuar de esa forma. Apretando mis puños me dije a mi mismo que me las cobraría, que su trasero pronto estaría recibiendo mi polla hasta marcarle por completo.

Solo tocaba esperar el momento propicio para cumplir con esta venganza. Una que disfrutaría el doble por mis sentimientos por el gatito masoquista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Chapter 2:-**

 _ **Notas Dark:** Hola mis queridos lectores. Bueno. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo jejeje. Aviso que aún no tengo mi computador de vuelta, así que no se fijen en las faltas de ortografía por favor. _

_En cuanto al fanfic. Aun no se si tendrá una parte más antes del final, o ya el siguiente seria el ultimo. Lo que si es seguro, es que habrá un trío, lo cual seguramente es lo que había buscado Ichimatsu, ¿no creen?_

 _Besos, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

 _ **D** ark **A** my-chan _


	3. Ichimatsu

**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Parejas:** **K** ara **I** chi **O** so ( **K** ara **I** chi x **O** so **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Candy-nyu)

\- Hablan

\- _Recuerdos_

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

 _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **Love and Love**

Con las manos en el bolsillo de mi sudadera seguí rumbo hacía la sala de masajes que tenía arrendada para mi propia diversión. Se preguntaran porqué, que podría tener de divertido una sesión de masajes, más cuando las personas solían ponerme de nervios. Bueno. Todo iba dependiendo de con quien estaría en ese lugar, o mejor dicho: Con quienes.

Ellos juraban que no me daba cuenta de sus presencias, pero no eran más que unos calientes, que solo desean follarse a su hermano menor.

Sonrío con macabra diversión ante ese ultimo pensamiento, después de todo había sido yo quien los había impulsado a actuar de esa manera. No había podido evitarlo, no cuando me gustaban ambos, no cuando deseaba que esos dos idiotas me destrozaran por completo, mejor si era ambos al mismo tiempo. Maldición, de solo pensar ser follado por mis dos hermanos mayores, puedo sentir la excitación creer entre mis pantalones. Soy tan despreciable.

Y todo era gracias a esos inciensos que me dio el Doctor Dekapan, los cuales provocaban que los sueños se sintiesen como si fuesen reales. No había sido difícil fingir que era para una buena acción, como un regalo para mis hermanos. Ja. A veces las personas podían ser tan ilusas.

Pero el día de hoy no iba a necesitarlos, no cuando ellos derrochan hambre. De ello pude darme cuenta el día de ayer, cuando fuimos todos juntos a los baños públicos.

" _No podía evitar reír por bajo ante la obviedad de ambos. No dejaban de mirarme de reojo, de estar pendientes de mis movimientos aun cuando estábamos con los demás. Pero iba ser divertido tentarlos un poco más, y esta vez no iba a necesitar de ningún incentivo, no cuando la utilidad de este ya había cumplido su papel._

 _Pero debía tener mucho cuidado de que los otros no se percatasen de esto, no cuando mi deseo estaba en juego. Mantendría al margen a estos idiotas, pero me divertiría una vez más de las ganas que me tienen a este punto._

 _Osomatsu-niisan..._ _Me acerque como quien no quiere la cosa, bajo un mirada y la de Karamatsu, el cual no despegaba su atención de nosotros. Iba a ser_ _hilarante,_ _mucho más al notar los deseos del mayor, el cual sonriendo esperaba expectante a lo que fuese a decir. ─ ...¿Me jabonarías la espalda?_

 _¡Claro_ _que si_ _Ichimatsu! ─ Respondió aún sonriente. Y yo sabía que esa_ _mueca_ _tenía algo más oculto, podía notarlo en sus pupilas, en como se situaba a mi espalda. ─_ _Deja que tu oniisan te talle tu espaldita._

 _Vaya si que es caliente este idiota. ¿Es que no pierdes el tiempo? Mira que refregar de inmediato su polla en mi trasero. ¿Este tipo no conocía la vergüenza?. Maldición. Si no podía negar que era una de las grandes razones porque me gustaba. Con este Calientematsu estaba seguro que follaría en cualquier sitio, en todo momento si lo deseaba. Mi mirada paso lentamente por cada uno de mis hermanos, observando que todos estaban perdidos en sus mundos, a excepción de Dolorosomatsu, quien con su ceño fruncido seguía sin despegar su mirada de nosotros, de como el idiota fregaba mi espalda (y su pene en mi parte baja) ._

 _God. Me estaba_ _calentando su atención, así como los movimientos de mi hermano mayor. ¿Debería seguir a este punto?_

 _Imposible detenerme ahora, no cuando todo estaba resultando tan deliciosamente satisfactorio._

 _Fue por eso que ante la vista del azul moví mi_ _s_ _cadera_ _s_ _hacia atrás, refregando de abajo ha_ _cia_ _arriba (suavemente para que mis otros hermanos no se percatasen)_ _mi trasero en el excitado miembro de quien comenzaba a seguir mi ritmo intentando conseguir más fricción._ _En ningún momento despegue mi mirada de Mierdamatsu, quien tragaba grueso mientras intentaba contenerse._

 _Tsk. Ese cabeza hueca iba a ser mas difícil con sus intensiones de ser siempre un "buen hermano". Pero esa era una de las razones por las cuales me gustaba. Estaba seguro que me follaría con calma, como las caricias que se le dan a un gato. Con extremo cuidado y dulzura. Todo lo opuesto de Osomatsu-niisan._

 _Por lo que juntos al mismo tiempo debería ser el paraíso para mis deseos. Lo estaba esperando con ansias._

 _¿Porque conformarme con uno, cuando los dos podían darme lo que quiero?_

 _I – Ichimatsu..._ _El tono ronco lleno de necesidad de quien estaba a mi espalda me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, notando como sus manos ahora se aferraban con fuerza a mis caderas. Este idiota. Si seguía así los demás se darían cuenta..._ _─ ..._ _t- te lo meteré..._

 _No alcance a reaccionar, cuando sus manos_ _habían_ _descendido hasta mis glúteos, separándolos luego de apretarlos por unos segundos._ _Tuve que apartarme rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de todos, causando que desviara el rostro levemente sonrojado._

 _Maldito Idiotamatsu. ¿Estaba loco o que?_

 _De reojo observo como ese estúpido calentón sonreía con malicia, logrando que me cabrease en extremo. ¿En que estaba pensando?_

 _¿Sucede algo Ichimatsu?_ _Ignorando la interrogante de Choromatsu, me_ _s_ _algo de la bañera publica_ _aparentando tranquilidad_ _, encaminándome a los vestidores. Por idiota ese tonto tendría que deshacerse de su erección solo. Cada vez estaba mas convencido de ese Osomatsu no tenía vergüenza alguna, en especial si se trataba de sexo._

 _Ichimatsu._ _Sorprendido volteo al escuchar mi nombre. ¿En que momento Karamatsu me siguió hasta los vestidores? . ¿Acaso estaba molesto?._ _Parecía._ _S_ _u expresión, su parada lo reflejaba._ _¿Osomatsu se sobrepaso contigo?_

 _¿Porque lo preguntas?_ _Respondí_ _mientras me acercaba lentamente, completamente desnudo, igual que él. Pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo al notar mi cercanía. Era tan divertido._ _¿_ _No viniste acaso por lo mismo?_

 _¿Para que desviaba la mirada, si su sonrojo lo decía todo? No era diferente al otro en ese sentido. La única diferencia es que quien tenía en frente le carcomía el hecho de que eramos hermanos, que tuviese esos deseos por alguien de su familia, mientras que al otro le sudaba todo aquello._

 _Él no era como yo, una basura que no le importaba gustar de sus hermanos, de desearlos al punto de jugar con sus sueños._

 _Fue en eso que la sorpresa de chocar contra los casilleros de espalda me saco de mis pensares. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Cuando Karamatsu...?_

 _¡¿Que haces Mierdam...?!_ _Estaba estupefacto por la mirada que me regalaba, porque en sus ojos podía verse la lucha interna entre lo que estaba bien, y lo que no._ _¿Donde quedo tu moral, eh?_

 _No pude evitar embozar una sonrisa ante la duda que reflejaba. Era una gran victoria para mi anhelo, ya que sin duda este idiota era el mas difícil de quebrar. Pero ahora que lo veía en ese estado, sin duda quería más de esa agresividad que pocas veces mostraba._

 _Aprovechando su desconcierto una de mis manos se dirigió a su parte baja, envolviéndole con mis dedos en su totalidad, ganándome un estremecimiento de su parte mientras me preguntaba nervioso que estaba haciendo. Era tan hilarante su reaccionar, como a pesar de escucharle decir que me detuviera, no hacía movimiento alguno para apartarse._

 _Me enferma tu lado moralista_ _Le susurre cerca de_ _l_ _rostro, de sus labios, perdiéndome por unos segundos en_ _su_ _tartamudeo al percibir como mi mano comenzaba a moverse, masturbándole._ _Si me deseas, solo tómame, destróza..._

 _De pronto mi boca fue asaltada por la suya, por su lengua reclamando luchar con la mía. Me había pillado desprevenido, completamente descolocado, al punto de que mi mano – la cual había estado brindándole placer – le soltó para aferrarse a sus hombros, a su espalda_ _y_ _rasguñarle al sentirle empotrarme con fuerza una vez más contra el frío de_ _l_ _casillero._

 _Así me gustaba. Agresivo pero delicado al mismo tiempo. Como me ponía este idiota. Él no sabía cuantas veces soñé estar en esta posición con su persona, consiguiendo esa anhelada fricción de nuestros sexos. Estaba tan caliente, tan necesitado de más._

 _Osomatsu ¡Maldito pervertido!_ _Asustado de escuchar la voz de Choromatsu junto con la de mis otros hermanos, aparte_ _rápidamente_ _a Karamatsu,_ _que de la impresión cayó de trasero al suelo mientras me veía con esa expresión llena de incomprensión. Tsk. ¿_ _Había sido_ _tanta su calentura, que no se había dado cuenta de las voces?_

 _E_ _n eso en mi cabreo baj_ _ó_ _la mirada a mis partes nobles. Debía ocultar eso de los otros, decirle al idiota del azul que se pusiese su ropa_ _también._ _Pero mi lado oscuro había podido conmigo, y con una sonrisa llena de macabra diversión saque mis pantalones para_ _colocármelos_ _rápidamente_ _, ignorando aun la misma cara de tonto_ _de mi acompañante_ _._

 _Esto iba a ser divertido._

 _Ichimatsu-kun_ ~ _Rápidamente Idiotamatsu llego a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda. Y por lo que pude notar, seguía igual de excitado. Sin duda este tipo no tiene vergüenza._ _Tu sí ayudaras a tu onii-san con su "pequeño" problema, ¿verdad?_

 _Maldición. Ya estaba lo suficiente empalado, como para ahora soportar la fricción de Osomatsu en mi trasero nuevamente. Si seguía así estaba seguro que mi pene estallaría de tanto contenerme._

 _¡Karamatsu-niisan también la tiene tiesa!_ _Como era de esperarse, el muy cabeza hueca no había alcanzado ha hacer nada, y ahora su excitación estaba a la vista y burla de todos. Quería sonreír por el resultado esperado, pero debía mantenerme al margen, como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Jyushimatsu_ _, oh my little_ _Jyushimatsu_ _Idiota. Por mas que intentaba callarlo, ya todos se habían dado cuenta._ _Un cabeza hueca siempre sera un cabeza hueca._

 _Ahí estaba la conmoción porque todos la tenían tiesa. Y yo solo quiero irme a casa para poder bajarme esta cosa. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Porque no se morían de una vez?_

 _¿Pensabas hacerlo con Karamatsu antes de mi Ichimatsu?_ _La tensión llegaba a mi ante la ronca_ _voz_ _que_ _provenía_ _de mi espalda. Me había olvidado por completo de quien estaba_ _detrás_ _, pero ahora_ _parecía_ _que en esta habitación solo_ _estábamos_ _los dos debido al ambiente pesado que se formo tras sus vocablos. ¿Estaba molesto? Maldición. De solo pensar en ello_ _siento que en cualquier momento estallaré igual que un volcán en plena erupción._ _Muy mal hermanito. Primero me calientas, y luego me dejas por otro. Eso no se hace, ¿debería castigarte?_

 _D_ _ecirme todo eso mientras me tocaba discretamente me ponía a mil. Estallaría. Si seguía así explotaría en mil pedazos._

 _Quería_ _decirle que si, que me_ _sometiera_ _todo lo que quisiera, que me rompiera en dos si era necesario, pero no podía. Todos estaban presentes, y si deseaba tene_ _r_ _l_ _e_ _s al mismo tiempo,_ _debía_ _aguantar. Por eso mismo me aparte aunque no desease hacerlo,_ _sonriendo con claro eje de invitación._

 _¿Porque no lo intentas?_ _Murmure por bajo, cosa que solo él pudiese escuchar, muy cerca de sus labios._ _Lo estaré esperando, niisan..._

 _Tras decir aquello me_ _aleje_ _para terminar de vestirme, para marcharme a la casa y así poder desahogarme como se debe._ _Yéndome_ _complacido por la atención de mis dos hermanos mayores, quienes no habían apartado su mirada de mi hasta haberme ido._

Los tenía donde quería, comiendo de la palma de mi mano, así como pronto yo estaré comiendo de lo que deseen darme. Esperaba que fuesen con todo, que no se contuviesen en nada.

.

.

.

No tarde en llegar a la casa de masajes, a entrar a ese lugar en búsqueda del dormitorio que se me habían asignado, con la clara explicación de que mis masajistas privados irían a brindarme su servicio especial, que nadie mas debía entrar. Por supuesto de que me asegure que ambos idiotas aun estuvieran tras mis pasos, sonriendo por bajo al notarles en el mismo plan, esperando lo que fuese a hacer.

Una vez que estuve seguro de que estaban en ese sitio, seguí rumbo al lugar donde los esperaría. Por supuesto que haría como si no los hubiese visto, como si no entendiese nada, solo así podría hacer como si cumpliese mi gran fantasía.

Estaba tan ansioso, que no tarde en quitarme cada una de las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo, con una simple toalla de color blanco cubriendo mis partes nobles. Mientras esperaba fue imposible no sonreír al recordar a quien venía en primer lugar siguiendo mis pasos. Ese Inutilmatsu nunca me defraudaba, pues como el caliente que era, al saberme solo, estaba esperando la oportunidad propicia para lanzarse tras mis huesos, para dejar de ser virgen de una vez.

Era tan predecible. Por eso al verle acceder por la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, no pude evitar sonreír de la misma manera, pues ambos sabíamos de ante mano que iba a pasar ahora. Aunque claro. Él no sabía que había otra persona más invitada a esta "fiesta" .

A llegado tu masajista favorito, hermanito. ─ El calor comenzó a hacerse presente en cada poro de mi ser al ver como con cada paso que daba, una prenda que antes cubría su cuerpo, ahora yacía en el suelo acompañando a las mías. Maldición. Ya añoraba que sus manos recorriesen mi piel, hasta el más mínimo centímetro. ─ Lo haremos a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabía que no era una pregunta, que más bien lo estaba informando. Podía apreciarlo en su mirada, en su caminar, en como comenzaba a jugar con la amarra de mi toalla. Era lo único que se interponía entre el roce de nuestras intimidades. Tuve que reprimir un gruñido al notarle rozar esa parte con uno de sus dedos, como si estuviera jugando con mis deseos, mis anhelos de que agarrase mi polla de una buena vez.

¿Que estaba esperando el idiota? ¿Acaso era su manera de vengarse? Si seguía así le golpearía. Si. Perfectamente podría noquearlo y aprovecharme de su cuerpo. No era mala idea.

Sabes. ─ Tsk. ¿Que quería ahora? ─ Tenia pensado torturarte un poquito por dejarme dos veces empalmado...

¿Desde cuando hablas tanto, cuando se te esta dando la oportunidad de dejar de ser virgen? ─ Estaba estupefacto ante mis vocablos, pude apreciarlo. Pero era cierto. No podía esperar mucho más de él, no cuando en su mente solo esta el sexo y los juegos de azar. Por ahora solo me conformaba con ser su agujero para desahogarse. Además. ¿Quien querría a una basura sin combustible como yo? ─ ¿Porque no te callas? ─ Un quejido escapo de mis labios al ser girado con violencia, quedando apoyado de una de las paredes de esta alcoba, con mi mirada fija en la blanca pintura que la cubría. No pude reaccionar, todo había muy rápido. Mis sentidos solo volvieron a mi al sentir su respiración a la altura de mi oreja, al notar el calor de su cuerpo tras el mío.

Jajajaja. Tan impaciente como siempre ─ Avergonzado desvié la mirada. Ese estúpido como siempre lograba leerme bien. Era tan molesto. ─ Pero no te preocupes hermanito. Estoy igual que tu.

Un quejido escapo de mi boca al sentirle colar una de sus manos por esa toalla de color blanco invierno, directamente a mi entrada trasera, metiendo uno de sus dedos sin siquiera mojarlos. Dolió. Había sido demasiado brusco, y me encantaba.

A este punto de mi boca únicamente brotaban quejidos mientras un hilo de baba comenzaba a descender por mi barbilla. No podía callarme aunque lo intentaba, aunque insistía en morderme el labio. Era tan delicioso ser invadido así de fuerte, al punto de creer que me rompería, y eso que aún no metía su polla.

Tus quejidos son musica para mis oídos, para mi erección. ─ No se para que seguía hablando, si a estas alturas mis sentidos estaban netamente en el segundo dedo que introducía, que provocaba que tratase de aferrarme a la pared para no caerme, ya que mis piernas comenzaban a fallar. ─ ¿Tanto te gusta rudo? Eres todo un masoquista Ichimatsu-kun.

Lo era, lo era. Mil veces lo era. Me encantaba que me destrozaran, que me diese duro, que me marcase en donde pudiese. ¿Era mucho pedir que me marcara?

C- Cállate...─ Su risa no tardo en llegar ante mi intento por silenciarle, porque no pude decir nada más allá debido a que comenzó a mover más sus dedos, tocando un punto en el cual... ─ Ngh...A-Ah...¡A-Ahí!

¿Que? ¿Aquí? ─ Apenas y pude asentir, todo mientras trataba de que mis rodillas no se doblasen más de lo que ya estaban. ─ ¿Se siente bien?

N- No lo se, solo... ─ Pero en el instante en que iba decirle que no se detuviese, la puerta del lugar fue abierta una vez más, causando que quien estaba a mi espalda sujetándome, se detuviese para fijar su vista en el recién llegado, el cual nos observaba estupefacto, con esa mirada estúpida de no saber como reaccionar.

No pude decir nada, menos cuando ante mi sorpresa Osomatsu me hizo quedar frente a Karamatsu, apoyado en el pecho de quien ahora era el que se recargaba en la pared. Me sentía demasiado vulnerable, tan expuesto a mi segundo hermano, el cual sorprendido decía el nombre de quien volvía a mover sus dedos en mi ano.

Hahaha. Sabía que no era el único tras el gatito ─ Escuche entre este mar de emociones, sin dejar de jadear ─ Lo planeaste así, ¿verdad Ichimatsu?

No pude responder a su interrogante, no cuando un tercer dedo había sido ingresado, y la parte inferior de mi cuerpo ya era un desastre a este punto.

..P- Pero que dices... ─ Estúpido Karamatsu. Ahí estaba otra vez su lado moralista. A pensar de que había venido a lo mismo que nuestro hermano mayor, trataba de mantenerse firme solo porque me había pillado con alguien más. ¿Quien se creía que era? ¿A quien creía que engañaba? ─ ...yo...yo...

K– Karamatsu-niisan ─ Maldición. No me iba a dejar otra opción, ¿verdad?. No pensaba rogar por su polla, pero si podía tentarlo, arrastrarlo hasta ese lado oscuro que tanto deseaba hacer desaparecer. ─ ...A-Ah...K- Kara..matsu...

Sin despegar mi mirada avergonzada de su rostro igualmente sonrojado, una de mis manos fue a parar a mi pene, comenzando a acariciarme lentamente, llenando mis dedos con el liquido preséminal que había comenzado a emerger anteriormente gracias a Osomatsu. En ningún momento mi mano se detuvo, así como tampoco lo había hecho quien estaba a mi espalda. En cada uno de mis jadeos, de mis gemidos estuvo el nombre de quien dormía junto a mi todas las noches, y de igual manera mi atención estuvo siempre centrada en su persona, en como tragaba grueso debido a su excitación, e inclusive aquella pequeña gota de sudor que comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla.

Me deseaba. Podía verlo en sus expresiones, en el bulto que comenzaba a emerger entre sus pantalones. ¿Porque seguía sin moverse de ese sitio?. Se que quiere metérmelo, tanto o igual que quien estaba tras de mi besando mi espalda sin dejar de prepararme.

¿Que pasa Karamatsu? ─ Consultaba el rojo tras sacar sus dedos completamente mojados de mi interior, dejándome insatisfecho y necesitado de más. ─ Deberías aprovechar estar oportunidad, porque es la ultima que tendrás ─ Sin poder comprender voltee a mirar a mi hermano mayor, el cual me sonrío antes de llevarme a la cama, sentándome en su regazo; sintiendo su excitación rozando mi trasero.

Quizás si me paraba un poco, y me hacia levemente hacía atrás...

Pero en el momento en que disponía a cumplir mi cometido, algo (o mejor dicho alguien) jalo una de mis manos, provocando que mi cuerpo se fuese hacía delante, que chocase contra la calidez de otro, y un aroma conocido inundo mis sentidos.

¡Hey! ─ Escuche quejarse a Osomatsu, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado por unos segundos. Yo tampoco había tenido tiempo para captar algo, menos ahora que la otra mano de esa persona me invitaba a posar mis ojos en los suyos tras tomar mi barbilla. ─ ¿Eres tonto o que? ¡Espera tu turno, demonios!

¿C - Cacamat...? ─ Mis palabras fueron silenciadas de improvisto por sus labios, por su lengua pidiendo acceso para batallar contra la mía. Ahí estaba el idiota suave que estaba esperando, aquel que contrastaría con el otro que volvía a enfadarse a mi espalda.

Su beso era suave, dulce como un caramelo, como si yo fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, siendo que no lo merezco. Solo soy una basura que los manipuló, que a través de sus deseos de dejar de ser vírgenes terminaron aquí conmigo, en esta especie de trío extraño. Más sentía que por esta vez podía dejarme llevar por esa dulzura, por esa creencia de falso sentimiento de amor que me ofrecía. Pero en el momento en que volvía a centrarme netamente en estas sensaciones, un agudo dolor cruzo por todo mi cuerpo.

Un fuerte quejido escapo de mi boca, cortando así el beso que me había robado el aire, e inmediatamente mi atención volvía a mi retaguardia, siendo de nueva cuenta invadido por tal intenso dolor, como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos.

¡Detente Osomatsu! ─ Ahí estaba el estúpido, preocupado por mi nuevamente. ─ ¡Oye!

Oh, no. Si esto seguía así, el tonto de Cacamatsu terminaría golpeándole, y yo perdería mi oportunidad...

Tsk. C- Cállate ─ La tirantes de la voz del mayor me hizo notar que estaba disfrutando entrar poco a poco en mi, como mis paredes internas comenzaban a darle la bienvenida a su creciente polla. ─ A él le g -gusta así de rudo. ─ Otro intenso quejido broto de mi garganta al sentirle por fin completamente, causando que me sujetase de la chaqueta de cuero de Mierdamatsu, babeandole de paso un poco debido a este sentir. Era maravilloso. Me encantaba. ─ Es todo un gatito masoquista, pero su culito se siente tan caliente.

P- Pero... ─ Increíble que siguiera dudando a este punto. Me iba a tocar demostrarle que Idiotamatsu tenia razón.

M- Más... ─ Tratando de controlar este palpitar, esta respiración irregular, hable. ─ R- Rómpeme e-en...dos. D- Destrózame...O- Osomatsu-niisan...

Ante la estupefacción dibujada en el rostro del segundo, el nombrado comenzó a retirarse lentamente, causando que me aferrase con más fuerza a Mierdamatsu, quedando pegado nuevamente a su ser al sentir el arremetimiento certero en mi próstata por parte de mi hermano mayor. Veía estrellas, deliciosas y maravillosas estrellas.

No podía dejar de gemir, de soltar saliva por mis labios. Mi mente se nublaba por momentos. Los movimientos de su pelvis eran cada vez más certeros, más profundos, más invasivos. Era el puto cielo.

Pero aun así necesitaba más. Esta basura que soy deseaba al doloroso también, a aquel que me veía sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar ante estos sonidos que se escuchaban. Por eso mis dedos comenzaron a descender por sus ropas, deteniéndome en la cremallera de esos brillantes pantalones. Aun entre gemidos no pude evitar sonreír ladinamente ante la tensión de su cuerpo, ante su mirada puesta en mi persona.

A-Aun tengo...mi boca...Karamatsu- niisan... ─ Imposible no soltar una carcajada internamente. Su expresión había sido única, incluyendo por supuesto el rojo en su rostro. Si inclusive Osomatsu se había percatado del asunto, porque su risa acompaño por unos momentos a estos acuosos sonidos que inundaban el lugar.

¿Porque no te entregas Karamatsu? ─ Se escucho la voz del mayor. Su tono seguía siendo tirante,mientras su respiración era cada vez mas intensa. ─ Después de todo luego de esto, el gatito sera solo para mi.

Non, non brother ─ Respondió dolorosamente el nombrado luego de unos momentos de completo mutismo, en el cual las palabras del Inutilmatsu causaron unas extrañas emociones en mi ser, en todo mi cuerpo. ─ El little kitty sera solo mío.

¡¿Que?! ¿Que mierda estaba pasando?

Eso lo veremos, hermanito. ─ Mi reclamo por lo que hablaban había quedado atorado en mi garganta al comenzar a ser penetrado cada vez más fuerte. Se sentía como si ese Idiotamatsu estaba intentando marcarme, demostrar que él podía satisfacerme solo. Maldición. Si seguía así no podría mantenerme en esta posición por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando de mis labios volvían a salir gemidos imposibles de contener, mi boca fue invadida por un sabor salado para nada desagradable. Y lo siguiente que supe, es que Mierdamatsu había empezado a follar mi boca, tan intensamente, que creía que me ahogaría en cualquier segundo.

¡Era el paraíso! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!

Ahora sentía que podía morir feliz. Ya podía imaginarme muriendo mientras era embestido por ambos sin piedad. No habría manera de fallecer más hermosa. Sin dudas me iría al infierno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, y con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ya no eran solo mis gemidos los que se oían en toda la habitación, sino que también los de ambos acompañando los míos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pronto los tres estábamos en igual de condiciones. Completamente desnudos sobre la cama que estaba cubierta con una sábana de color blanco invierno. Al menos Mierdamatsu y yo nos hallábamos ahí.

Me encontraba sobre el sudoroso cuerpo del doloroso, siendo golpeado sin piedad por su pene en mi agujero mientras trataba de corresponder sus besos. No podía, no lograba hacer nada más que lamer su lengua de manera entrecortada debido a mis gemidos, a los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos. Quería más, necesitaba mucho más.

¡¿Donde estaba el idiota de Osomatsu?!

Fue en ese instante en que otro peso se sintió en esta cama, como si estuviera de pie a mi espalda. Pero lo que hizo erizar mi piel no fue eso, sino más bien cuando sentí su calor cubriéndome por unos segundos, el tono ronco de su voz al hablarme al oído.

Estoy seguro que puedes con los dos, ¿verdad Ichimatsu-kun? ─ ¿Que? ¿A que se refería? Un fuerte dolor cruzo desde la parte baja de mi ser, por la espina dorsal hasta la punta del cabello. Un fuerte quejido escapo desde lo más profundo de mi ser mientras mis orejas de gato salían por entremedio de mi pelo. ¡No podía creer que el imbécil metiera su polla junto con la de Karamatsu. Ahora si creía que no iba a poder sentarme en un buen tiempo. Me dolía como nada que hubiera vivido ya, pero eso mezclado con el placer, era algo indescriptible.

Gozo y dolor. ¿Que más podía pedir un masoquista como yo?

Una y otra vez sus penes salían de mi mientras repartían besos en cada centímetro de mi piel,más yo a este punto no lograba concentrarme en nada. Mi mente no lograba enlazar pensamiento alguno, así como mis labios no alcanzaban a articular nada más allá de incontrolables gemidos.

Dios. Tanto placer debía ser un pecado. Con gusto me iría al más allá por otra sesión como esta.

M – Mierda...si...─ Logre articular entre rápidas respiraciones. Necesidad se escuchaba en mi voz, ganas de que me destruyeran por completo. ─ ...¡S- Si maldición!...M- Más rápido...más adentro...

Ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, cuanto llevábamos en esta posición, pero nuestros cuerpos sudaban sin control.

I- Ichimatsu...─ Al parecer el segundo estaba en mis mismas condiciones, así como el otro que seguía moviendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Estábamos en las ultimas. Lo sentía en mi interior, tal como ellos con mis paredes internas apretándoles. ─ ...N- No..no aguantare m– mucho más...

Estúpido Mierdamatsu con su tono tan sensual cuando estaba caliente. Me excitaba como no tenía idea.

Mis garras se enterraron con fuerza en el pecho de este mientras me corría sobre nuestros pechos en un suave e insostenible gemido intenso. Un gruñido escapo por sus bocas al sentir mi orgasmo, al arrastrarlos conmigo a este abismo de pecado, mientras de mis labios brotaba un segundo gemido al sentirles llenarme con su calor, de notar como Inutilmatsu caía rendido sobre mi espalda al vaciar su semilla por completo en mi interior.

Había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, tan intenso, como si estuviese en el mejor de los sueños húmedos.

Pero no. Era cierto. El calor de sus cuerpos me lo mostraba, sus cansadas respiraciones lo reflejaban. Había cumplido mi más grande fantasía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldición. Obviamente tras este extraño suceso era obvio que el ambiente se pusiese tenso, aun cuando ya estuviésemos vestidos. ¿Que debería decirles? ¿Confesarles que todo había sido planeado seria lo mejor?

Negué intensamente ante eso ultimo. Eso era imposible. Antes muerto que decirles que me gustaban ambos, que desde hace tiempo añoraba sus pollas llenándome.

Maldición... ─ Murmure por bajo mientras metía mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Iba a largarme de ahí. Ya no aguantaba la presión de sus miradas. Pero en el momento en que me disponía a dar paso alguno, un fuerte dolor en mi trasero me mando directo al suelo de rodillas. Esos idiotas se habían pasado. ─ ¡Todo es por tu culpa Calientematsu!

Jajajaja. No veía que te quejaras antes, ¿o si? ─ Avergonzado desvié la mirada. Era un desgraciado. Sabía que tenía razón el muy idiota. ─ ¿Ves? Eres todo un pervertido, y me dices a mi "Calientematsu"

Tsk. Cállate... ─ Desviando la mirada aparente molestia, pero más que me nada sentía nerviosismo, cabreado porque al parecer no iba a poder marcharme hasta que pusiese colocarme de pie nuevamente.

¿Estas bien, my little kitty? ─ Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al notar la repentina cercanía del segundo, quien me veía con esos ojos tan brillantes, tan dolorosos. No pude aguantar esta repentina ola de calor. Tuve que mandándole lejos de un golpe en el estomago, deseando enterrarme en el piso porque no podía largarme aún.

Maldición. Mil veces maldición.

Jajajaja. Te lo mereces Karamatsu ─ Osomatsu volvía romper el silencio que se había creado, aquel en el cual solo se escuchaban muy suavemente los quejidos del nombrado por el golpe recibido. Hmph. Eso le pasaba por ser tan doloroso, por dárselas de galán conmigo. Salgo de mis pensares al percibir como mi hermano mayor se acercaba al otro para hincarse a su lado, sonriendo de pronto de manera oscura. ─ Después de todo te dije que seria la primera y ultima vez que tendrías al gatito.

Eso no lo decides tú Osomatsu ─ Respondió el otro mientras se ponía de pie quedando frente a frente. Estaba estupefacto ante la rara seriedad que portaban de un segundo a otro. Tanta fue mi sorpresa, que ni cuenta me di del momento en que empezaban a decirse que sus personas podían complacerme mas que el contrario.

Ante la escena que estaba pasando a pasos de mi, no podía evitar consultarme que estaba ocurriendo, en que mundo paralelo había entrado como para que discutieran por una basura como yo. No podía creerlo aun después de que me pellizcara para ver si estaba soñando, mucho menos cuando Idiotamatsu decía que lo echaran a la suerte.

¿Y si me golpeaba en la cabeza, despertaría de esta ilusión? ¿Quería en verdad hacerlo, aún cuando provocaban estas extrañas emociones en mi? Después de todo podía sentirme completamente ruborizado, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más intensamente. Jamás había expresado algo como esto, y aunque detestaba admitirlo, me gustaba.

¡Que Ichimatsu decida con cual de los dos se queda! ─ Dijeron al mismo tiempo de pronto mientras me observaban expectantes, causando que estas sensaciones en mi interior se acrecentaran, sacándome instantáneamente de mis discusiones internas.

¿Que pasaría si les digo que me quiero quedar con los dos?. Imposible no sonreír maliciosamente tras mis pensamientos.

Supongo que tocaba averiguarlo, ya que no había duda alguna. Viviría otra tarde como esta, aun cuando tuviese que usar esos inciensos una vez más.

Era imposible decidir por alguno de esos dos idiotas, ya que cada uno complementaba una parte de mi asqueroso ser.

Con tales memorias me puse de pie para acercarme lentamente. Colocando mis manos en sus hombros les sonreí con falsa inocencia. E ignorando su anterior interrogante, hable.

¿Quien quiere disfrutar del relajante aroma de un incienso de vainilla? ─ Tras decir aquello me dispuse a salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirarles por ultima vez.

Esto estaba recién comenzando, y lo disfrutaría en extremo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in:-

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Uf. Esto si que me ha costado. Espero haya sido de su agrado_ n.n

Besitos


End file.
